Void
by ErrorCodec
Summary: [Oneshot] [Alternatif Reality]. Sebuah fenomena yang disebut "VOID" menghancurkan garis waktu antara tahun 2030 hingga 2036. Okabe dan Kurisu, harus mengambil jalan untuk kembali memulihkannya seperti semula. FT #05


**VOID**

 **Steins Gate copyright Nitroplus & 5pb**

 **AR – OoC? – Sci-fi?**

Event setelah movie Steins Gate

.

FT 05

.

Enjoy

.

.

* * *

 **[24 Desember 2013]**

* * *

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!"

Tidak henti-hentinya, Okabe mengumpat dalam gelapnya malam. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membuatnya kesal selain menerima kenyataan bahwa hari ini, dirinya tersesat di pusat kota Tokyo.

Seharusnya, tepat pada jam delapan malam nanti dia akan berpesta untuk merayakan hari Natal bersama anggota member lab—dan tentu saja, asisten cantiknya, Kurisu—sayangnya. Semua itu tidak sesuai rencananya. Ketika mereka mumutuskan untuk membagi kelompok bersama dua orang dari setiap anggota—yang kebetulan Okabe bersama Kurisu—untuk membeli hadiah kado natal, justru malah membuatnya tersesat.

Salahkan Kurisu, padahal niat Okabe tadi hanya sekedar bercanda dengan menggoda Kurisu perihal namanya yang sering disalahsebutkan oleh Okabe, tapi gadis berambut merah itu justru menanggapinya dengan serius. Yang alhasil, berimbas pada ditinggalkannya si Mad Scientist sendirian di tengah kota.

"Padahal dia tahu kalau aku ini buruk dalam mengingat jalan."

Dan sebenarnya, Bagi Okabe sendiri ini adalah pertama kali bagi dirinya datang ke pusat kota Jepang. Bukannya Kurisu sedikit keterlaluan padanya? Meninggalkan orang yang buruk dalam mengingat jalan di sebuah kota sebesar Tokyo yang jelas-jelas ini baru pertama kali bagi dirinya?

Tidak-tidak. Dilihat darimanapun, Okabe yang jelas-jelas bersalah di sini.

Tidak ada akibat jika tanpa sebab.

Jika Okabe tadi tidak berniat menggodanya, mungkin mereka dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat pertemuan anggota lab lainnya.

"Sial. Tersisa 30 menit lagi waktu menuju pertemuan."

"Kurisutina! Awas saja ya nanti jika bertemu. Aku akan melakukan balas dendam! Tunggu saja."

Okabe yang sudah berjalan daritadi, memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bangku taman yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Lagipula, kakinya sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk berjalan lebih jauh. Dan di saat dia menimkati dinginnya udara di penghujung tahun, orang yang tidak diduga muncul.

Okabe merasakan ada orang yang mendekat dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Wanita jalang, tega sekali kau meninggalkan atasanmu sendirian dan membuatnya tersesat. Minta maaflah." Okabe mendengus pelan, menunggu jawaban. Tapi sayangnya, hanya ada keheningan yang terjadi.

"Okabe Rintarou… lama tidak berjumpa."

Merasa tidak asing dengan suara ini, Okabe menoleh ke asal suara, dan mendapati gadis berusia 17 tahun dengan rambut hijau model twin tail. Orang yang disebut sebagai John Titor—Suzuha berdiri di depannya.

Tidak dapat menjelaskan rasa penasarannya tentang kenapa Suzuha datang menemuinya di waktu sekarang, Okabe berniat menanyakannya. Sayangnya, sudah ada yang mendahuluinya.

"Suzuha—san?" Dan orang itu adalah Kurisu yang berdiri di seberang jalan.

.

"Jadi. Apa yang membuatmu datang ke waktu ini?"

Setelah memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mengobrol, yaitu di sebuah kafe di jalanan kota Tokyo, dan mengabari bahwa dia dan Kurisu tidak bisa ikut dalam acara perayaan natal kepada setiap anggota lab lewat email, kini mereka bertiga mulai membahas maksud kedatangan sang pengelana waktu.

Tapi yang jelas, Okabe berani bertaruh jika maksud kedatangan Suzuha pasti tidak akan membawa kabar yang baik.

"Aku, tidak bisa kembali ke masaku."

Dan reaksi Okabe dan Kurisu semakin bingung dengan maksud pembicaraannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak bisa kembali ke masamu, Suzuhan-san?" Kurisu angkat bicara.

Suzuha hanya menyipitkan mata. Disesapnya aroma dari susu coklat yang asapnya mengepul dari gelas yang dipegangnya. Mengambil nafas, Suzuha berbicara kemudian. "VOID."

Suzuha melanjutkan. "Sebuah jurang waktu, terjadi kekosongan garis waktu antara rentang waktu tahun 2030 hingga tahun 2036."

Suzuha mencelupkan jari telunjuknya ke susu coklat dan mulai menggambar sebuah garis lurus di atas permukaan meja. Dia menjelaskan. "Sebut saja, garis ini adalah rentang waktu sekarang, hingga waktu zamanku berada yaitu 2036." Dia kemudian menggunakan telapaknya untuk menghapus, sebagian garis yang digambarnya. Tepat pada bagian tengahnya.

"Garis yang kuhapus inilah yang disebut VOID. Dengan kata lain, ada bagian dari rentang garis waktu ini yang tidak memiliki sejarah apapun. Hanya ada kehampaan. "

Kurisu yang mengerti menimpali. "Jadi maksudmu, ada bagian dari waktu di masa depan yang menghilang. Dan karena cara kerja Time Machinemu adalah dengan melewati garis waktu ini, kau—"

"—tidak bisa pergi ke masamu." Okabe melanjutkan. "Tapi, bukannya fenomena semacam itu mustahil? Dan bagaimana kau menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa tahu hal tersebut?"

"Okabe benar. Suzuha-san, sejauh yang aku tahu tentang konsep waktu. Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada fenomena semacam VOID atau kehampaan waktu. Bahkan para ilmuwan juga meragukan jika hal semacam itu memang ada."

"Awalnya aku sendiri juga kaget dan tidak percaya. Kenyataannya, setiap aku menggunakan Time Machine dan pulang ke masaku. Aku tidak bisa melewati lebih jauh dari tahun 2029. Dan… lihat ini."

Suzuha merogoh tas yang sedaritadi dipangkunya dan kemudian mengeluarkan benda elektronik berbentuk balok yang dibagian depannya terdapat baris angka. Dan Okabe tahu benda apa itu. Alat itu adalah Attractor Field.

 **Persimpangan waktu : 2,150732 %**

"Ada yang berubah."

Okabe yang bicara tanpa sadar membuat Kurisu penasaran. Ini tentu wajar baginya, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Kurisu melihat benda itu—setidaknya di garis waktu Steins gate ini—dia kemudian menatap Okabe yang masih terdiam.

"Benda apa itu Suzuha-san."

"Attractor Field, berubah…?" Okabe mengepal erat telapak tangannya. Padahal masih jelas dalam ingatan Okabe bahwa waktu itu angka itu masih berada pada 1%, artinya bahwa dia benar-benar sampai pada garis waktu Steins Gate di mana Mayuri dan Kurisu hidup. Serta, Time Leap Machine tidak pernah dia ciptakan. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Okabe…"

Kurisu melihat Okabe yang tampak iba, mengingatkannya pada kejadian ketika eksistensi okabe menghilang karena pengaruh dari efek Steins gate. Raut wajah yang sama.

"Ini adalah alat yang dapat mengetahui jika sebuah garis waktu berpindah." Suzuha menjelaskan. "Aku baru menyadari bahwa angka-angka ini berubah 1 bulan yang lalu."

"Tidak hanya itu saja, pesan yang aku sampaikan padamu di masa depan, tidak pernah terkirim. Dan itu sinkron dengan waktu ketika garis attractor fied berubah. Aku sangat yakin jika ini ada hubungannya dengan fenomena 'VOID' ini."

Keheningan yang cukup lama mengisi suasana di antara mereka bertiga. Suzuha hanya memandangi riak dari susu coklat yang didekapnya. Okabe terus memegangi kepalanya karena tidak percaya, sedangkan Kurisu melihat-lihat benda elektronik tersebut.

"Okabe. Bukannya kau bilang kau memiliki kemampuan semacam dapat meraskan getaran waktu?" Suara Kurisu memecah keheningan.

"Cih. Kasar sekali. Itu tadi namanya Reading Steiner."

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Aku tahu tuan Kyouma."

Kurisu berusaha mencairkan suasana, dan sepertinya berhasil. Okabe tidak setegang sebelumnya.

"Tapi, ini juga sebuah keanehan. Jika garis waktu berubah, harusnya aku juga merasakannya."

Dan dari pembicaraan Suzuha tentang perubahan Attractor Field ini ternyata sudah terjadi sekitar satu bulan lalu, tapi Okabe baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Ini menimbulkan pertanyaan lain : **Apakah ada faktor lain yang menyebabkan terciptanya jurang waktu ini selain dirinya?**

Tapi, itu juga memberi sedikit petunjuk.

Sebuah Attractor Field dapat tergerak dengan sebuah syarat yang disebut Turning Point. Artinya, ada kejadian yang cukup kuat yang mampu membuat sebuah fenomena VOID ini terjadi.

"Bagaimana dengan Turning Point? Apa kau sudah menyelidikinya?"

Dan sejauh yang Okabe tahu, Turning Point yang ada hanyalah kejadian Y2K dan juga saat di mana dia menemukan Time Machine. Tidak ada yang lain lagi.

"Percuma. Hasil observasiku dari beberapa tahun ke belakang sebelum masa ini, titik ketika Okabe-san menghancurkan Time Leap Machine adalah Turning Point terbesar. Tidak ada kejadian setelahnya. Yang cukup untuk menggerakkan attractof field." Bantah Suzuha.

'Berpikirlah Houoin Kyouma! Jika bahkan Turning Point ketika aku menghancurkan penemuan Time Leap Machine tidak cukup kuat untuk menjadi penyebab fenomena VO—Tunggu!' sebuah petunjuk tiba-tiba muncul.

"Bagaimana jika Turning Point tidak terjadi di masa ini dan sebelumnya?"

Yang dimaksud Okabe adalah, mungkin penyebab Attractor Field tidak terjadi di masa sekarang, bagaimana jika itu terjadi di masa depan. Masa di antara tahun ini—hingga tahun 2029.

"Itu cukup masuk akal. Jika kita menggunakan alasan tersebut, penyebab kenapa Reading Steiner milik Okabe tidak bekerja juga dapat dijelaskan. Karena **Turning Point terjadi jauh setelah masa ini.** "

Walaupun begitu, antara tahun sekarang, yaitu tahun 2013 hingga tahun 2029 terpaut jarak hingga 16 tahun dari sekarang.

Terlalu banyak jika Suzuha harus menyusuri setiap masa demi masa hanya untuk mencari kapan tepatnya Attractor Field bergerak. Kemungkinan harus dipersempit.

Seolah Kurisu tahu apa yang dipikirkan Okabe, dia mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

"Kita harus mengeliminasi kemungkinan satu persatu." Kurisu kemudian meminta pelayan kafe untuk memberinya kertas kosong dan bullpen.

"Mungkin ini melanggar hukum konsep waktu dan dapat menyebabkan paradoks waktu, tapi mengingat bahwa ada jurang waktu yang sedang menunggu kita… ini tidak menjadi masalah." Kurisu menatap Suzuha. "Bisa kau beritahu kami, apa yang terjadi di masa depan? Setidaknya hingga tahun 2030?"

"—Tidak perlu asisten. Aku sudah mendapatkan sedikit gambaran."

"Suzuha, bagaimana kau bisa sampai di waktu saat ini?"

"Hah?"

"Terus terang saja, ini membuatku bertanya-tanya. Aku sudah cukup yakin jika aku sudah menghancurkan Time Leap Machine. Jadi tidak mungkin jika Time Machine dapat tercipta. Lagipula, jika dilihat dari keteranganmu bahwa aku masih hidup di tahun 2036, tidak mungkin diriku di masa depan akan membiarkan terciptanya sebuah Time Machine."

Dan jika itu memang benar, sebuah tanda Tanya jika Suzuha bisa berada tepat dihadapannya. Dan terlebih lagi, dia menggunakan Time Machine yang jauh lebih canggih daripada hasil ciptaan Okabe, Suzuha pasti menutupi sesuatu.

"Itu…" Dan Suzuha tidak bisa mengelak. Dia berbicara. "SERN tetap berhasil menciptakan Time Machine dengan atau tanpa rancangan Time Machine milikmu, Okabe-san. Dan… "

"… perang dunia ketiga, tetap terjadi."

Okabe menelan ludah tidak percaya. Tapi Suzuha tetap melanjutkan.

"Tahun 2029, Time Machine pertama dibuat di Prancis. Tahun 2032, perang dunia ketiga terjadi. 4 Milyar nyawa menghilang. Tahun yang sama, Okabe Rintarou bersama Makise Kurisu membuat pasukan revolusi untuk melawan balik SERN. Tahun 2036, Suzuha Amane, dikirim kembali ke masa lalu untuk mengambil komputer IBM generasi pertama. Dan… rentang tahun 2030 hingga tahun 2036, fenomena VOID terjadi."

"Setidaknya itulah yang kutahu. Aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk disembunyikan dari kalian. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin kembali ke masaku untuk menyelesaikan misiku."

Setelah semua penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Suzuha, Okabe hanya syok. Dia tidak percaya, setelah semua pengorbanan yang dia lakukan untuk mencegah perang dunia ketiga. Tidak membuahkan hasil. Walaupun ada perbedaan waktu dengan yang dijelaskan Suzuha di garis waktu lain, tetap saja. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan bencana tersebut.

"Okabe…" Kurisu hanya bisa mengelus pundak lelaki di depannya untuk menenangkannya.

"Sekarang semua menjadi masuk akal. Walaupun aku masih belum tahu apa penyebab Turning Point, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menjelaskan kenapa Reading Steinerku tidak bekerja. Turning Point terjadi di tahun 2029."

Karena, menurut Okabe. Opsi yang paling masuk akal penyebab Turning Point adalah waktu ketika SERN berhasil menciptakan Time Machine. Jadi, satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah.

"…Kita bertiga harus pergi ke masa depan…"

Dan rencana mereka adalah… menuju ke tahun 2029, penyebab jurang waktu.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah mereka bertiga bersiap-siap mereka berkumpul di suatu tempat. Tentu saja ini dirahasiakan oleh anggota member lain. Alasannya, Okabe tidak ingin anggota member lab lainnya ikut terjerumus dalam masalah mereka.

"Kita akan menuju ke markas SERN. Aku hanya melarang kalian melakukan satu hal, jangan sampai identitas kalian ketahuan. Apalagi bertemu dengan diri kalian di masa depan. Itu dapat menyebabkan kekacauan garis waktu."

"Kita membobol SERN?!—Baiklah, itu tidak masalah. Lagipula, sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran bagaimana wajah dari bumi ini 16 tahun yang akan datang, fuahahahaha!" Okabe tertawa dengan cirikhas Mad Scientistnya. Sementara Kurisu hanya bisa sweatdrop di sampingnya.

'Dasar Okabe, sifatnya benar-benar tidak berubah.'

"Baiklah. Saatnya berangkat!"

.

* * *

 **[15 Juli 2029]**

* * *

.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?"

Suzuha hanya bisa menatap dua orang penumpang yang daritadi memegangi kepala mereka karena pusing yang teramat sangat. Sudah sekitar 15 menit semenjak mereka sampai di masa depan—lebih tepatnya 15 Juli tahun 2029—mereka berdua sudah seperti itu.

Walaupun ini adalah kedua kalinya bagi mereka berdua, tapi tetap saja. Menurut dua pasangan itu, keadaan dari Time Machine yang mereka tumpangi, tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Rasanya benar-benar memuakkan." Okabe menggerutu. "Dasar, aku tidak ingin mengulanginya kembali. Serius."

"Okabe… aku… juga. Kepalaku sampai sekarang juga masih berdenyut-denyut."

Dan setelah beberapa saat mereka menenangkan diri. Suzuha langsung menjelaskan rencana mereka. Membobol pusat markas SERN. Walaupun ini terdengar cukup mustahil—karena dilihat dari manapun, yang mereka bobol adalah salah satu organisasi dunia terbesar yang tentu saja penuh dengan penjagaan—Suzuha yakin bisa melakukannya.

Itu karena dia sudah dilatih untuk hal-hal seperti ini, dan terlebih. Walaupun ini berada di masa depan, tapi masa Suzuha jauh lebih maju dibandingkan sekarang karena masa sekarang bagi Suzuha, sama saja seperti masa lalu baginya yang datang dari 2036.

Letak SERN berada di sebuah hangar yang berada di perbatasan Swiss dan Perancis—yaitu adalah Jenewa.

Mereka kini berada di lorong pada ventilasi udara. Setelah entah bagaimana Suzuha melewati keamanan mereka yang luar biasa canggih, Suzuha sudah mendapatkan denah tempat Time Machine diciptakan, dan mereka sekarang sedang menuju ke sana.

"Hei Suzuha."

"Ada apa Okabe-san?"

"Ini adalah waktu di mana VOID belum terjadi bukan?"

"Itu benar."

"Aku masih sedikit penasaran, VOID itu sangat mengerikan ya?"

Tetap melanjutkan langkahnya, Suzuha berusaha menjawab. "Ini seperti Okabe-san ketika menyusuri jalan, tapi yang Okabe-san temui adalah kebuntuhan. Mungkin, bagi orang yang berada di tahun 2037, lebih seperti sejarah telah menghilang."

"Seperti Time Loop ya?" Kurisu menambahkan.

"Ya, kita berputar-putar pada waktu yang sama." Suzuha menghela nafas. "Aku menjadi kasihan dengan mereka yan hidup di masa 1 hari sebelum fenomena VOID terjadi. Pasti mereka mengalami pengulangan berkali-kali."

Dan ini mengingatkan Okabe pada sebuah film Sci-fi yang tokoh utamanya harus terjebak di pengulangan 1 hari setelah melawan sebuah spesies alien unik, dan di satu sisi. Si tokoh utama juga harus menyelamatkan bumi dari kehancuran akibat invasi alien. Dan entah kenapa keadaan seperti ini cukup mirip.

Jadi, sudah seharusnya VOID harus dicegah. Dan walaupun mungkin apa yang mereka lakukan ini tidak berefek sama sekali dengan tercegahnya perang dunia ketiga, setidaknya orang-orang tidak akan mengalami nasib yang sama seperti yang dialami tokoh utama dalam film sci-fi tersebut.

"Sttt…"

Suara Suzuha menandakan jika mereka harus diam. Suara banyak hentak kaki terdengar dari atas. Diikuti dengan bahasa asing yang tidak diketahui Okabe, mungkin menurutnya mereka sedang menggeledah seluruh ruangan karena adanya penyusup.

"Sudah aman."

Setelah cukup hening, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Dan berakhir pada ruang kontrol, mereka kemudian keluar. Dan menuju ke ruang control secara diam-diam. Tentu saja, CCTV sudah disabotase oleh Suzuha dengan alat yang dia dapatkan dari masa depan, sehingga mereka bisa sedikit leluasa melihat keadaan sekitar.

Setelah melewati penjagaan. Mereka akhirnya sampai setelah melewati lorong dan berbelok. Tapi, hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Beberapa penjaga yang berada di sana, sudah ditemukan dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Apa ada yang menyusup selain kita?" Tanya Kurisu.

"Tidak mungkin Kurisu-san. Aku sudah memastikan dengan betul jika hanya ada kita di sini. Kecuali jika—"

"—Seseorang memanfaatkan keributan yang kita buat untuk melakukan sesuatu." Okabe melanjutkan. Dan tanpa basa-basi, mereka segera masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar.

Seperti yang diduga, bahwa tempat ini adalah ruangan di mana tujuan mereka berada. Dan sebagai ruangan paling penting di SERN, tidak ada penjagaan maupun ilmuwan yang berlalu lalang. Ini semakin menguatkan tentang perkiraan mereka bertiga.

" **Sebentar lagi…"**

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai, dan yang membuat kaget ada seseorang yang berdiri di ruangan tersebut sendirian. Dia menekan-nekan tombol hologram seperti memasukkan kode tertentu. Tidak ingin ketahuan, mereka bersembunyi di balik alat-alat besar yang berada di sana.

Orang itu mengenakan jas ilmuwan. Karena posisinya membelakangi mereka bertiga, Okabe tidak bisa memastikan wajahnya. Tapi, setidaknya dia tahu bahwa itu adalah perempuan. Dan dia memiliki rambut yang sepintas mirip Kurisu.

Mendadak Okabe merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya.

"Arghh…." Okabe menekan kepalanya sendiri. Dia merasakan Reading Steiner terjadi. "Tidak salah lagi. Orang itu adalah penyebab Attractor Field tergerak."

Mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya harus dilakukan oleh Suzuha, dia menyiapkan senjatanya. "Okabe-san, Kurisu-san, aku akan menggagalkan Turning Point terjadi."

Dan dia langsung berdiri dan menodongkan senjatanya. Laser berwarna merah sudah terarah tepat di kepala si pelaku. "Jangan bergerak!"

"—!"

Dan orang itu menuruti permintaanya, sementara Okabe berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Dia dan Kurisu melihat diam-diam. Mengamati apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan, tapi apa kau tahu jika ini akan berdampak pada garis waktu!?" Suzuha melakukan konfrontasi.

"Yang kau lakukan itu dapat menghanc—"

"Suzuha—san… ya?"

'SUARA INI!?' Pikir Okabe, Suzuha dan Kurisu bersamaan. 'Tidak mungkin!'

"S-Siapa kau sebenarnya!?"

Si pelaku, membalik badannya perlahan. Rambut merah panjangnya terurai mengikuti gerak tubuhnya, mata birunya menatap dingin ke arah Suzuha-san. Di tag namenya bertuliskan **: Makise Kurisu**.

"Apa kau terkejut sekarang, Suzuha-san?"

.

Tidak ada yang ingin percaya di ruangan itu. Bahkan oleh Kurisu—yang bersama Okabe—sendiri. Bukankah ini tidak masuk akal? Penyebab Attractor Field tergerak adalah… dirinya sendiri?

Makise Kurisu yang bertatapan dengan Suzuha-san adalah pelaku dari fenomena VOID. Wajahnya tampak sudah menua. Sedikit banyak keriput, serta matanya yang bengkak dan sembab mungkin karena menangis. Dia tetap menatap dingin Suzuha dan tidak takut walaupun senjata sudah terarah kepadanya.

"Sulit dipercaya. Bagaimana bisa diriku 16 tahun di masa depan melakukan hal seperti ini?" Kurisu menggerutu pelan, sementara Okabe tetap mengamati.

"Itu bisa saja terjadi. Di garis dunia lain, kau memang bekerja sebagai salah satu ilmuwan SERN, dan kau juga mendapat gelar **Mother of Time Machine**." Okabe mengepal tangannya. "Hanya saja, kenapa kau—maksudku dirimu di masa depan melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Katakan! Apa alasanmu sebenarnya Kurisu-san!?"

Kurisu di masa depan menunduk pelan, air mulai menetes dari sela-sela matanya. "Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan keinginan Okabe."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau berbicara seolah-olah Okabe-san sudah mati! Dia… masih hidup!"

"JANGAN BICARA OMONG KOSONG!" Kurisu membentak Suzuha dengan penuh emosi. "DIA SUDAH MATI 2 TAHUN YANG LALU!"

Dan Okabe maupun Kurisu syok.

Reading Steiner bereaksi, memori-memori asing memenuhi pikirannya. Okabe berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Dia mencoba tidak berteriak.

"DAN KAULAH ORANG YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Perkataan terakhir Kurisu di masa depan membuat tangan Suzuha bergetar. Dirinya? Orang yang membunuh Okabe? Tidak mungkin. Pikir Suzuha.

"1 Februari 2027, malam hari pukul 9 malam. Aku melihatmu, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kau membunuh Okabe dengan menembaknya tepat di kepalanya setelah kau membuat janji bertemu dengannya."

Sementara, memori demi memori asing terus memenuhi dirinya. Di memori tersebut, juga terekam bagaimana saat dia mengalami kematian, yang artinya apa yang dikatakan Kurisu di masa depan benar-benar terjadi. Mustahil untuk menolak percaya, karena orang terakhir yang ditemuinya memanglah Suzuha.

"Ti…dak… mung…kin…" Okabe, mencoba berdiri. Memahami maksud tersebut, Kurisu membantunya.

"HENTIKAN KURISU!" Teriak Okabe. Bersama Kurisu di masa sekarang, Okabe berjalan mendekati Suzuha.

Dan emosi Kurisu di masa depan pecah. Dia jatuh terduduk. "O—ka—be?... Kau… "

"Diriku sendiri… tidak. Kurisu-san. Apa kau tahu apa dampak yang kau hasilkan dengan perbuatanmu?" Kurisu menatap dirinya sendiri di masa depan.

Saat ini, ada berbagai hal yang membuat Okabe tidak mengerti. Semua memori yang baru saja dia terima, bertabrakan dengan nalarnya—semua memori Okabe di masa ini hingga kematiannya, bercampur dengan memorinya sekarang . Dia terlalu bingung mencerna keadaan. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap berbicara.

"Hentikan. Apa yang kau lakukan sudah niatmu untuk melanjutkan impanku memang benar. Tapi, bukan berarti kau harus menghancurkan garis waktu. Karena perbuatanmu, pada tahun 2030 hingga 2036, sebuah jurang waktu yang disebut VOID terbentuk."

"VOID?"

"Keadaan di mana waktu itu sendiri rusak. Tidak ada apapun. Hanya kehampaan di garis waktu itu. Tidak peduli bagaimana kau melewati batas VOID tersebut, kau akan kembali terjebak di hari yang sama. Dengan kata lain, **tidak ada masa depan**."

"Apakah itu yang aku inginkan Kurisu? Jawab aku." Okabe, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kurisu di masa depan.

"Itu…"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK KAN!?" Okabe melanjutkan. "Walaupun aku ingin adanya dunia yang terwujud tanpa adanya pertumpahan darah karena Time Machine sialan itu. Bukan berarti kau harus menanggung beban seberat ini. Apalagi menghancurkan aliran waktu. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya."

Kurisu di masa depan semakin menangis. Sementara Kurisu dan Suzuha hanya bisa diam melihat.

"Tapi… Okabe telah—"

"—Dia hidup! Dia akan tetap hidup dalam hatimu. Jika kau merasa bahwa kau kesepian, percayalah. Okabe selalu berada bersamamu. Jadi…" Okabe meneteskan air mata. "Hentikan."

.

"Jadi, bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu Kurisu dari masa depan?"

Okabe yang kondisinya sudah normal, kini berbicara dengan wanita di depannya.

"Kurisu saja."

Okabe berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, asisten yang di sana! Aku akan memanggilmu Kurisutina~!"

Kurisu jengkel. "Jangan memanggilku Kurisutina! Dan…" Wajahnya memerah. "Namaku Kurisu! Dengar itu Houoin Kyouma! Dasar…"

Sementara Kurisu di masa depan hanya tersenyum melihat dirinya di masa lalu dan Okabe saling mengejek. Hal semacam ini sudah lama sekali semenjak 2 tahun lalu bagi dirinya.

"Teman-teman. Kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Sepertinya, para penjaga sedang menuju ke arah sini."

Suzuha yang daritadi mengawasi pintu dan mengecek cctv hanya bisa mengingatkan. Bagaimanapun, saat ini mereka adalah penyusup. Dan penting memastikan untuk dapat sesegera mungkin mengakhiri misi.

" **TDDC**. **T** ime **D** estroyer **D** evice **C** ontrol." Kurisu di masa depan menjelaskan. "Itu adalah semacam bom penghancur garis waktu yang aku ciptakan. Dengan cara mengirimnya ke dimensi waktu menggunakan Time Machine, TTDC akan menjadi seperti bom waktu yang akan merusak aliran waktu tersebut. Dulu aku membuatnya untuk mencoba menciptakan sebuah garis waktu alternative agar dapat menghentikan perang dunia ketiga." Kurisu di masa depan tersenyum tipis. "Tapi sepertinya justru menjadi bencana ya?"

Okabe menatap Kurisu di masa depan dengan tatapan sedih. "Kurisu…"

"Tenang saja, Diriku sendiri. Keadaan masih bisa diperbaiki. Selama kita bekerja sama, aku yakin bencana VOID dapat dihentikan."

Kurisu di masa depan mengepal tangannya. "TDDC sudah aku kirim ke tahun 2030. Masih tersisa waktu sekitar 1 menit sebelum alat itu meledak."

Dia mendekati Okabe dan bertanya. "Ini mungkin egois bagiku. Tapi… Okabe. Apa kau yakin ingin menghancurkannya?"

TDDC, secara sekilas alat tersebut memiliki potensi untuk mewujudkan mimpinya. Dunia tanpa peperangan dengan menciptakan garis waktu alternatif. Mungkin alat ini belum sempurna di masa ini, tapi bisa saja bahwa suatu saat… TDDC bukan membawa bencana VOID, tapi akan berfungsi sepenuhnya sebagai alat penolong masa depan manusia.

'Kenapa aku mulai ragu sekarang?'

"Okabe. Aku yakin, bahwa keputusanmu adalah yang paling tepat." Kurisu, memegang tangan Okabe. Berusaha mendukung sang Mad Scientist sebisanya.

"Kau benar Kurisutina. Aku yakin."

Kurisu di masa depan menyerahkan semacam remot pengendali. Benda tersebut memunculkan cahaya oranye berwarna terang. Tertulis bahwa remote itu meminta sandi untuk konfirmasi pembatalan TDDC.

" **01022027** —itu adalah sandinya."

Dor! – Dor! – Dor!

Okabe menekan angka-angka tersebut secara perlahan dan berhati-hati. Di saat yang bersamaan, pintu ruang terdobrak dan suara baku tembak mulai terdengar. Di sisi lain, Suzuha berusaha mati-matian melindungi mereka bertiga agar misi ini sukses. Walaupun mungkin dapat mengorbankan nyawanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi Okabe-san! Cepat lakukan!" Teriak Suzuha dari kejauhan.

Setelah itu, Okabe menatap dua Kurisu secara bergantian. Dengan pasti, dia menekan tombol konfirmasi.

 **TDDC has been canceled.**

Sebuah getaran luar biasa terjadi beberapa saat kemudian.

Semua suara yang dihasilkan dari peluru-peluru tersebut, mulai menghilang.

Angka-angka pada Attractor Field berubah. Nominal tersebut bergerak pada jumlah yang lebih kecil hingga akhirnya kembali ke 1%.

"Sampai jumpa Kurisu…"

"Sampai jumpa…"

Dan semua objek tiga dimensi yang ada di ruangan tersebut perlahan memudar. Meledak menjadi jutaan cahaya kecil layaknya kerumunan kunang-kunang yang terbang berhamburan. Sebuah pemandangan yang indah sekaligus menyedihkan. Garis waktu kembali seperti sedia kala.

.

* * *

 **[24 Desember 2013]**

* * *

.

Setelah kejadian itu, kesadaran mereka berangsur-angsur kembali terlempar kembali di malam natal—sebelum bertemu Suzuha-Di malam yang sama, setelah semua anggota lab pulang ke tempatnya masing-masing, Okabe memutuskan untuk pergi ke atas balkon. Dan di sana, dia bertemu Kurisu.

"Jadi, apa yang kita alami kemarin adalah garis waktu alternatif ya?" Tanya Kurisu.

"Kemungkinan besar memang seperti itu. Tapi… jika kau melihat kembali saat itu, TDDC sebenarnya sudah berfungsi. Hanya dengan efek samping."

Karena, sebenarnya. Saat Suzuha datang menemui mereka, sebenarnya itu adalah efek dari TDDC. Artinya mereka sudah masuk pada garis alternatif. Dan sebenarnya itu tidak pernah terjadi. Termasuk mengenai Kurisu yang menciptakan TDDC, Suzuha yang kembali datang ke masa ini, serta… terbunuhnya Okabe Rintarou pada tahun 2027. Semua itu hanya waktu alternatif.

Jadi, alasan kenapa ketika Okabe menekan tombol pembatalan TTDC dan membuat efek perpindahan Attractor Field itu sebenarnya tidak ada. Daripada disebut mengubah masa depan, Okabe hanya mereset saja semua kejadian itu ke poin semula. Yaitu pada, saat dia datang dan tersesat di Tokyo.

"Tapi, masih ada satu pertanyaan yang terus memenuhi pikiranku."

"Apa?" Tanya Kurisu.

"Di garis waktu alternatif itu, kenapa Suzuha membunuhku?"

.

 **FIN**

.

 **AN :**

Sebenarnya saya ragu ini termasuk genre Sci-fi apa bukan ya? Mengingat ini hanya ide imajinasi saya saja setelah menonton Steins Gate…

Buat yang tidak mengerti saja. Di sini, event ketika Suzuha menemui Okabe pertama kali di taman tersebut sebenarnya Okabe sudah masuk pada garis waktu alternative. (anggap saja garis waktu delta).

Kenapa Reading Steiner tidak bisa berfungsi ketika Attractor Field bergerak? Itu karena titik Turning Point-nya sendiri terjadi di masa depan—16 tahun yang akan datang—sehingga ini juga menjelaskan, kenapa Reading Steiner baru berfungsi di scene ketika mereka sampai di masa depan.

Sederhananya, anggap saja jika semua kejadian yang dialami mereka bertiga itu hanya mimpi.

Selebihnya, mengenai pertanyaan yang tidak dijelaskan ataupun sebab-akibat yang terjadi di fic ini, saya serahkan pada imaginasi reader saja (lepas tangan). Syukur-syukur jika reader tahu, toh saya juga menulis ini untuk mengeluarkan unek-unek saya saja. HAHAHAHA


End file.
